russian_armyfandomcom-20200213-history
Overall RA law.
Forum version of the following here! Overall RA law ---- Welcome! This is the Official RA Lawbook! It has been devloped by myself with inumerous assistance from our many comrades. Admin Law will be added to this. ---- Section One Soldier Laws 1; All Soldiers Must Respect Higher Ranks. (If the Higher Ranked Officer is abusing his position Report to his superior.) 2; All Soldiers must be sure to listen to commands. 3; No Soldier is REQUIRED to go to a training. 4; No Soldier may ask for Rank, unless they are willing to lose their current one. 5;No Soldier may plot/scheme/plan, the end of ANY Member of RA. This will be considered treason. 6; Every Soldier has the Right to a trial VIA the NKVD. By Extension, Any Soldier has the right during this trial to access the NKVD Network Database on them. 7; All Soldiers must maintain Professionalism on base, on wall, and whenever representing RA. 8; No Soldier will be judged for personnal reasons. 9; Be polite and courteous to ALL RA Members. (Foul Language and Racism is not tolerated.) 10; Do not bother Generals/Marshalls/SIC/Or Leader for non-Important Reasons. 11; All Soldiers Must Patrol the base as often as time permits. 12; No Soldier May Hack, unless they are authorized to anti hack. (This Includes exploiting) 13; No Soldier May Spy on a Group/Person without consent of either The SIC or NKVD. 14; All Soldiers who fail to follow these rules will be reprimanded. ---- Section Two and Higher Ranked RA Members 1; All the rules pertaining to the Standard Soldier Laws still hold power over you. 2; Your rank was given to you through hard work and determination, But do not think that it cannot be taken away. You must continue working for it. 3; Do not disrespect Lower Ranked RA Members, Even if they annoy you there is a calm way to handle it. A Simple warning then kick/ will suffice. 4; Soldiers look up to you, be a good role model. 5; All HR's are not immune to ANY Convictions brought against them. 6; All HR's may be brought to court should evidence be shown. 7; All HR's Must assist their superiors, and lead the Men Under them. 8; All HR's are subject to surveillance. (Especially Newer ones, and the Colonel-to be General area.) 9; All HR's must know a significant amount of knowledge involving RA. 10; All HR's Must patrol the base as often as time permits. This allows active leadership to be utilized and shown. 11; Any HR found not following these laws will be reprimanded. 12; Any General whom shouts a training must be at said training ---- Section Three Hearings, Trials 1; The RA Court system is run VIA A Five Man Council represented in the NKVD. ALL RA Members have the right to attent Trials should they be public. Current RA Judges include; Spikeman, Sufferpoop, Penguinhardy, Crazydriver, Healergod, and Treys1. 2; All Members of RA may bring up the following issues to ANY Judge should they wish for it to be a trial; Demotion, Exaltion, AA'ing, Major Corruption, Other Exemplary Reasons. 3; RA Courts follow a simple process, The Prosecution speaks first, presenting evidence. The Defense then speaks, presenting any counters. Then the Prosecution returns, ending once more with the Defense. After this, All five judges speak, 3/5 Judges must vote guilty for it to be confirmed. Punishments vary depending on crime. 4; No RA Member may be brought to court using the same Evidence or Case as previously utilized. 5; You Must have your case approved by showing reasonable doubt or else it will not be tried. 6; If you are found guilty, Only the same judges can alleviate you of the punishment. 7;Should your Case be benign, a Small Hearing of One or Two Judges may be held. ---- Section Four Divisional References 1; There are Two Major RA Divisions, and Two Joint Spetsnaz/RA Divisions. These are, In Order of prevalence, NKVD, Vympel, SoBr, Alpha. 2(NKVD); NKVD is one of the oldest RA Divisions. It leads all Intelligence gathering and prevention tactics both in and out of RA. NKVD also leads the Law Making Process and the Court Systems. 3(Vympel); Vympel is the elite fighting unit of RA. They are highly trained and are utilized in extreme situations. 4(SoBr); SoBr is a Quazi Police Group for RA, They Patrol the base PUBLICLY to be sure no one breaks rules. They may bring up cases to any NKVD. 5(Alpha); Alpha is the historic Elite of Spetsnaz and the inspiration for Vympel being made. Alpha is similar to Vympel for its elite fighting status. 6; All Division Members may wear their divisional uniform at ALL RA Areas EXCEPT Trainings. 7; Divisions being made must be approved by the SIC. 8; Divisional Membership does not make you superior. if you are An NKVD Officer, And a Major in RA, You still must obey the Higher Ranked Lads who do not share this membership. 9; Divsions each have their indivdual codes and laws, Some offer immunity to certain situations. Speak to the Divisional Leader for further information. ---- Section Five Law 1; An Admin must never ban/kick without reason 2; An Admin must never kill without reason. 3; An Admin must never punish without reason. 4; In the reasoning of the first three laws, you must make it clear before, and after why you did so. 5; Admins cannot overuse admin commands, Ex: M/ M/ M/ Multiple time until the screen is greyed. Multiple teleportations, Etc. 6; Admins may not use their powers to RA's advantage in a raid. This includes but is not limited to; Killing, Force Fielding, giving weapons. 7; Admins may not admin non Generals. 8; Admins must not interrupt official RA sanctioned events (Trainings) with Admin. 9; Generals may only promote based on three things, Merit(either scholastic or fighting), Completion of a task at a training, or exemplary service to RA. 10; Generals may not promote friends unless they have succeeded in the above law. 11; Generals may not instant promote former RA members to their former ranks, them leaving means they knew they would have to climb the ladder once more. 12; Generals may not demote simply due to hatred, they may only demote for the following reasons ; Extreme Disrespect, Breaking RA Rules, Ruining Raids/trainings, not following orders, or any along the similar line. 13; Generals must not overshout to enrage or dillude the shouter, and the shout. 14; Generals must not shout non RA Business. 15; If you must overshout, (Shouting less than thirty minutes since the last shout) you must copy and past the previous shout, and put the Generals name. 16; Exiling may only be done in one of two situations, Approval by an NKVD Court, or Immediate exaltion due to Abusing multiple RA Rules. 17; Generals may not form divisions without the SiC's or Marshall's approval. These are the admins laws, follow them to a key, From now on, AA'ing means exaltion. Your history in RA does not prevent it. ---- Section Six Closing No Member of RA Is Immune to her laws. Any Complaints or concerns Please contact Myself and I will return speedily to adjust. ---- Copied from the forum at the top. ---- Approved by PenguinHardy. ---- FULL CREDIT to Treys1. He wrote ALL of this! ---- Last note {This is mainly here simply as a way to edit the laws later in date.} ----